


A voice like his

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, jackjae, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never opened the door.</p><p>What happens when a certain cutie takes action instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A voice like his

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic of mine ;;;;;;;; I'm posting them in order I uploaded them everywhere else, it's easier like that... 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope its worth the read? ;A;

**Wang Jackson** was passing by the choir club room when he came to an abrupt stop. He stood still for a moment before backing up a few steps in front of the door. He could faintly hear someone playing the piano as they sang. He knew this voice so painfully well that he didn’t need to see who it was.

But he still peeked anyways.

Inside the room was none other than Choi Youngjae, a classmate of his since forever. They hadn’t really talked to each other, but they knew each other. At least, Jackson thought so. Whenever they passed each other, Youngjae always gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Those nods of acknowledgement were enough to make his heart do back flips in the air, kicking his insides and making everything in general a huge mess. It was even worse when his classmate sang.

Youngjae’s voice was unlike everything he had ever heard. Although the groups like GOT7 or even VIXX had great vocals, Jackson thought it couldn’t compare to his singing. His voice was much gentler than some, and was very pleasant to listen to. Heck, Jackson could easily listen to it forever if he had the chance. And although his voice might not be as deep as his best friend, Jaebum, and it could probably be even better if he continues to practice, it was still softer but most of all, it still carried the essence of his soul. If he joined a group or did a duet with someone, Jackson could still recognize his voice among all of the other voices.

His classmate was still charming without singing. He had a healthy, milky cream complexion that contrasted beautifully with his dark brown eyes. His eyes were usually little but the moment they lit up, it becomes hard to look away. When he smiles widely, it’s like his eyes disappear but that’s not the case. Instead of disappearing, they turn into two little moon crescents. The sight is always breathtaking, and it’s always hard for Jackson to breathe properly. Then there was his pale blond hair, giving him an angelic feel to him. The only thing that was missing were the wings on his back and the halo on his head. And Jackson he must’ve been on in his past life because with looks like his a voice like that, it would only make sense as to why God was so generous as to give away those gifts.

But he knew the boy wasn’t as he appeared to be. At times during the class, he spots the latter talking to Jinyoung. There’s always a point the cutie said something that earned him a chop on his neck, and he laughs joyfully out loud. The sight was endearing to see, and it made his heart swoon. He always did wonder what the boy said to the other to earn him a chop.

And as usual, Jackson made no signs of entering the room. Instead, he sat behind the door and closed his eyes. He blocked out everything in his mind that wasn’t Youngjae’s singing and piano. This was his usual routine. He usually sat an hour and listened to him, but today was a little different.

The song was ending. Jackson’s eyes shot open in panic as he listened on to the piano. When Youngjae stops singing, it usually means the song is ending. He checks his watch on his wrist, and swallows hard. It was as he feared. The cutie was ending the session earlier today. He continued to panic as he heard the piano stop playing.

This is bad. He can’t be found out. He just can’t… Then Youngjae will think he’s gay for him. Jackson doesn’t have any problems with his feelings for the male, but he’s afraid of what the cutie will think. What if he doesn’t swing that way? What if he’s disgusted at him?

The same constant fear haunted him since Day 1, preventing him from openly confessing his feelings for the cutie. And just like the coward he was from Day 1, he quickly stumbled back on his feet and ran. Fast. Even though he heard Youngjae’s cries for him, he didn’t stop at all to look back at him. He continued running straight ahead, unsure of where his feet were taking him.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼

 

It was only then when he stopped hearing Youngjae’s cries, he finally came to a stop. His breath was a little uneven because of the running, but other than that, he was completely fine. After all, he was on the fencing team and did exercise in his spare time. He finally came to realize he wasn’t at school anymore, but instead, he was at the park he frequented to go when he was little.

But it was also the same park he met Choi Youngjae.

They were both small kids when they met. While Youngjae was playing soccer with the other kids, Jackson was having trouble with talking to them. After all, his family had moved recently to Korea around that time so his Korean wasn’t exactly the best. But when the cutie noticed him, without missing a heartbeat, he offered one of his gorgeous smiles, and motioned him to come over and play. Since then, they played with each other but not a single word was said. Jackson was still embarrassed by his choppy Korean, but Youngjae seemed to read his mind. He understood him better than anyone else without having to use words.

But as the years had passed, feelings were starting to bloom more with each passing season. Each day that passed when they didn’t play together again, made him a little more heartbroken than the previous day. Youngjae seemed to grow out of his passion for soccer, but that was okay because he later picked up singing. Jackson finally grew out of his shell around people, and talked a much better and understandable Korean than when he first started. Youngjae seemed to be okay with that too.

Before they knew it, there was a huge distance between them. He wasn’t sure what to do to shorten the distance between them so he didn’t. Instead, he watched over him silently in the shadow’s in case something were to happen, to reassure the cutie that he would be there no matter what for him. He told himself many times he should be content with what he has now. Conceal and don’t feel…

The park hadn’t changed much over the years. Jackson remembered the park to be much bigger when he was little, but now it was little. The swing set was still where it used to be, looking rustier than before. The slide he used to go on was suddenly too small for him to get in. The only thing that remained big enough for him was the public seats under the trees. He sat down, taking in the scenery. The park had always been like this, he realizes. It was _him_ the one that changed.

Change. A word he grew to hate as he grew up. He still does and he believes he will forever. It was because of that change all of this even happened. In fact, he was sitting there because Youngjae had changed up his routine.

And it was because of that change, he never counted on that Youngjae would follow him all the way to the park. When he saw him standing in front of him, his eyes were wide in shock and he catched his breath. The boy in front of him was sweating a little more than him (probably because he stopped playing soccer), his breathing was hard and uneven, and he never looked so determined in all of these years they’ve known each other. It was a sight unlike other that Jackson had ever seen. It made him wonder what exactly the cutie was seeing through those dark brown orbs of his. How did he perceive him as? A coward or was it something else?

It was the first time in a while that they stared at each other like this. It was embarrassing and he was positive he was blushing, but he didn’t look away. Without speaking words, Jackson understood right away that Youngjae was studying him, looking for something. But what?

And it seemed like this day was full of surprises because he dared to finally speak a word to him. They knew each other for 11 years and this was going to be their first conversation with each other. “What is it?” Jackson asked as gently as possible, trying not to seem rude.

Youngjae seemed equally taken back with the question and blinked many times as he processed what the other said. The other sighed, the corner of his lips tugging upward. “I said what is it.” He said more as a statement than a question now. The cutie nodded dumbly and slowly. “Yeah, I know.” Then he beamed shyly at Jackson. “But this is the first time you talked to me!”

His heart beat quickened its pace, and the butterflies started to kick his insides. If the cutie had a strong effect on him before, then he didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they talked. Sure, the symptoms he usually had were stronger than usual, but it can’t be that bad… right?

He was proven wrong once again by Youngjae who sat next to him. A hot and noticeable heat crept on his face, and he tried to move away, but he couldn’t. It was like the moment they stared at each other, he was cast with a spell and he couldn’t break it until the other felt like it. “So, I’ll just cut to the chase…” The cutie paused before looking into his eyes again.

“Why don’t you ever enter the club room?”

 _HOW?_ How the hell did he even notice him? Jackson made sure to check every time to see if Youngjae was absorbed in his music. When he deemed it was okay to sit down, he didn’t dare to make a move or noise. If anything, he liked to believe it made him feel like a ninja. Guess that wasn’t the case.

He makes sure this time to avoid all type of contact with his gaze, not wanting to expose the fact he’s panicking. “W-What do you mean?” Fuck, he stuttered and he hated himself for it. It just gave him away. “You know what I’m talking about.” Youngjae countered gently, his smile never leaving his face and his gaze softening. He even looked shy with a light and adorable blush on his cheeks. Knowing that there was no way out of this, Jackson sighed once more. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, and closed his eyes.

It was all or nothing, he knew it. But he would feel a lot better knowing he tried getting over his irrational fear than not having tried at all. He didn’t care if he looked like a fool anymore. He was tired of hiding his feelings for the cutie that so effortlessly captured his heart.

Jackson finally looked at him in the eyes again, and it was then he truly realized how close their bodies were to each other. Their thighs were lightly brushing each other, while their shoulders were right next to each other. And his face was literally right there. So he went for the kill.

Their lips met one another for a brief moment before they were separated again. He timidly looked up at Youngjae’s eyes again, and was surprised to see so much emotion in them. He mouth struggled to speak, finding it hard to voice out his feelings. “I-It’s b-because-” But a pair of fingers silenced him from speaking immediately. The cutie cupped his, looking at him with so much adoration than he had ever seen before. Were those tears forming in his eyes? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell the difference. “I know already…” Youngjae said softly and barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear. “You don’t need to say no more…”

And before they knew it, their lips met again. It was an innocent kiss that spoke louder than words ever will. Jackson’s free hand found its way on the back of the cutie’s head for support as he tilted slightly his head. They deepened the kiss, and both males kissed each other with the same passion and fever unlike ever before.

They parted lips once more and both were left breathless. A comfortable silence had fallen on them, but it never had been as comfortable as it was that day. They admired each other’s featured in each other’s arms, both content that they finally spoke out their minds. That was until Youngjae laughed sort of breathlessly, breaking the silence they hand. Jackson tilted his head slightlu, confused as to why he started to laugh suddenly. The cutie simply smiled cutely before pecking his lips again.

“You can enter the club room, you know.” Youngjae teased, still smiling wide at his new and official boyfriend.

“I-I already know! You don’t need to tell me!” Jackson refuted embarrassed, making the cutie giggle. “Just in case.”

“… Youngjae-ah?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you a lot.” Needless to say, this time it was Youngjae a flustered mess. Jackson smirked, proud that he changed the tables now. “I also like you a lot…” the cutie admitted quietly.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼

 

And yes, from that day on, Jackson was able to admire his lovely boyfriend’s singing front row seat.


End file.
